Twilight saga,after the dawn
by TwilightHPforEVA
Summary: Life after Breaking Dawn from Reneseme's point of view
1. Irrevocably in love with the once enemy

1. Irrevocably in love with the once enemy

I always felt weird next to him. It always looked like he was my brother taking me out for the day. I'd want him to hold my hand, put his arm around me do normal couple things but as Jacob would always reply there was nothing conventional about us. Soon he'd look like my dad and my real dad would not like that at all, hearing all those peoples thoughts, look isn't that lovely the two of them out together, her mother must be a stunner, which she was but then Mom would do something motherly and any one under the age of twenty-five would automatically start thinking of her and that would send Dad over the edge, Mom would automatically shield the unfortunate men who were attracted to her. Dad always hated it when we'd all be out and Jacob would say something that Mom and I would find amusing but of course Dad wouldn't. I loved them both but sometimes Jake was more reasonable, he would try to be civil with my dad and refrain from calling him bloodsucker when I was in the room. When Dad told me stories of when Mom was human he would usually refer to her as "her typical obstinate self" but now he was just plain stubborn. Mom however loved the fact that Jake was still around and that he had moved with us to Alaska after all he was her best friend and was already clued in on our secret, in fact without Jake, Mom would have never well not never but it would have taken her longer to discover our secret well Dad's secret. So Mom (after awhile of being frustrated especially at my nickname Nessie) was ecstatic that Jacob imprinted on me. After all she knows what it's like to be irrevocably in love, I loved him physically, emotionally and mentally. It was hard for Jake though he loved me and he wasn't physically attracted to me like he had been with my mom, he realised of course I was always going to be Bella's daughter and look younger than him so it wasn't a physical attraction but more mental and emotional but sometimes I would do or say something that would remind him of Mom before she was human and Jake would just imagine me as I would be when I am able to grow and then his imagination wonders the process is slow but still, what father wants to see their little girl that doing that. I remember the first time it happened.

We were still in Forks. For once Dad was not faking a good time I had said something naive and innocent, although I was still three I had incredible maturity, I had to be if we were out and we were stopping to chat to someone and I opened my mouth and said mommy I have to use the tinkle room then surely there would be questions asked. We were all there the whole Cullen clan. Jacob was sitting next to me his arm was around me that was as much as Dad would allow and I asked something like when was I born but apparently it was the way I said it was amusing_, I_ however didn't find it funny and blushed then stood up and left but slipped in true Mom style, then for some bizarre reason Jacob had a flash back and without delay he pictured me as seventeen, he later told me that I was in his head fascinatingly beautiful my hair was just like Mom's and my face was even more beautiful and enticing than anyone's he had ever seen, then as most teenage boys who see an attractive girl his imagination wandered. That's when Dad lost it.

"What! Are you kidding me?" Dad shouted

"Edward what's the matter?" Mom asked.

Uncle Emmet stood up he knew the tone in Dad's voice. Jacobs face turned to guilt. Grandpa and Grandma turned to Aunt Alice, Aunt Alice looked at Uncle Jasper, Dad didn't want to calm down.

"Are you that sick? That is perverse "Dad bellowed

Dad moved closer to Jake .Jake stood up.

"Look, Edward I'm sorry I-"He raised his hands up in defence.

"Shut up, Dog"

"Hey there's no need to get nasty, I'm sorry"

"No you don't get to be sorry"

Then Uncle Emmet moved in

"Edward stop just leave it"

"Edward, what did he think?"Mom asked. Then he said it, the whole room looked disgusted and shocked I am only three years old. I was secretly delighted that he would even have a thought like that about me, he loved me but I think in a way he always has thought of me as Bella's daughter that he was not stuck with but he's waiting until he can love me that way seven years is a long time for any boy.

"Just go Jake "Mom wept, she put her hand on Dad's shoulder he relaxed slightly but still had a hard stare on Jacob.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I-"Jake said moving toward her but Dad stiffened

"Just Go" Mom shouted

He looked at me, I smiled lightly reassuring him that I was ok with what had happened he grinned, making sure Dad didn't see. I loved Jacob. I had forever, He had the average human lifespan. Jacob would miss out on something that I knew Jake wanted, children. I wanted kids too but I knew while I was growing I couldn't conceive or give birth without killing myself and if we were to change a baby or child the volturi would be on our case like there was no tomorrow. There was a way for us to be together for ever and ever but he would never go for it, nobody would do it for me neither, we could change Jacob, change Jake into a vampire.


	2. Now I've done it

2. Now I've done it

Of course I loved Jake ,I hated the thought of living without him ,he loved me and I loved him but what would my life be like without him, Mom said that changing had been the best decision of her life so that she and the man(well as close to man)she loved could spend eternity with. On Saturday Mom and I were shopping for some clothes for me because the rate I'm growing at, I go clothes shopping more than I hunt.

"Mom?" I asked while we were looking at her favourite thing, sweats.

"Yes sweetie "she said picking out a woolly ruby jumper and putting it up against me.

"Do you think Jacob would change for me?"

Her face froze, if she wasn't already pale enough this would have made pale look like tan. She swallowed and gazed at me hard. I knew what her answer would be. She had told me the disgust and angst he had thought when she was planning to be changed, that he left the country just not to have to witness her getting married to what he saw as the enemy but he loved Mom so he stayed but maybe it was just to do with me. But having said that he left his Dad and his pack just to be with me, well he didn't have a choice it was either that or have us stay and that would lead to its complications.

"Mom, I-"I said placing my hand on her shoulder. She moved to face me; her eyes were filled with rage.

"Don't you ever ask me that again, ok? Nor will you ever put Jacob in that position "she said shaking me.

"Ow, Mom stop you're hurting me" I pleaded

"Sorry Sweetie, It's just you know I love Jacob and I think, no I know putting Jake in that position would kill him. Besides do we even know what could take place while he's changing? You don't know the pain a person goes through while changing, the excruciating pain, the burning and then he'd be going against his instincts to hunt the animals instead of protect. If we were to change we'd probably need the whole Cullen family, Alice to know the outcome, Carlisle because he'd probably want to be there, Jasper to calm him down, Emmett just because he'd get a kick out of it, then there'd be you he'd be so thirsty he might not be able to control himself from, from...."

"From what?" I asked. Her face looked at me in despair; maybe she wants this just as much as I do.

"From wanting you from being so thirsty that none of us could stop him from it he would be far too strong and fast for us all, he would have the option to leave you after, he could regret it forever. Your father would never go for it either. The only saving grace about Jacob for him is that in his mind Jacob will be dead in about seventy years less even, to your Dad that isn't a long time."

Did he really feel that way? Could he hate Jake so much that fatality couldn't come fast enough? How could he be so cold? Had Dad and Mom discussed it? They should know what it's like to be that devoted to anyone. Mom's cell phone started to ring.

"It's Alice." her face lit up but then slowly she realised why she was calling.  
"No you've done it" she looked at me and shook her head


	3. Not Knowing

3. Not Knowing

Aunt Alice calling could only mean one of three things:

1. Aunt Alice had seen something about Jacob becoming and or being a vampire, either something good or something bad but either way Mom wouldn't tell me.

2. She had seen something completely Jacob unrelated that she thought Mom should know, but then again that could only be something horrific

3. She was just calling to say Hi

"Yes Alice, I know Alice" Mom murmured while she was ushering me to the car. It was a stable Jeep handy for the snow. I didn't like it. I preferred something simple, nothing too flashy or expensive.

"Alice he doesn't-"she said in an aggravated tone

"Yes Alice, I will, Bye"

"I know, I know, how soon did you say?"

She looked at me; she looked as if she was sucking on a lemon.

"Bye"

"What did she want?" I asked. I was panicked. If she had seen anything it had to be bad and from Mom's tone.

"Nessie, I em don't feel well" she said pulling out of the car-park

"A vampire that didn't feel well, yeah right Mom." I said, I was still panicked, if she was faking being sick then it definitely was awful what Aunt Alice had told her

"Nessie I'm, I'm trying to think please" she said looking back at me placing her hand on mine she gave me a reassuring look. The rest of the car ride was silent. She drove as normal no urgency but maybe that was the point. Maybe Aunt Alice had seen something good and bad, maybe Mom was figuring out a way to keep it from Dad. She knew the minute we were back in the house Dad would know that Alice had called because she had to be aware that I was worried and that I was curious. The only way from keeping Dad from knowing the truth was to use her shield however Dad would then realize there had to be something wrong.

We pulled up outside our small house beside the vast forest, snow surrounded but of course the cold didn't affect us nor did affect Jacob. Jake. Jake was supposed to be coming over later on. He lived nearby in a tiny shack, where he fixed up cars. He loved it. He rarely changed to his wolf form nowadays only on one of the members of his old packs birthday. I was delighted to see him so joyful. I had been concerned that he would regret moving to Alaska.

"Honey, could you just forget about Aunt Alice calling?" Mom asked

Dad was already at the door. He knew before Mom could even ask for a reply.

"Alice called?" he asked picking me up and kissing Mom on the head.

"Um yeah, but she was just checking in." Mom said calmly

It was times like these which I knew she was grateful for her shield.

"Then why are you shielding Nessie then?" He asked pursing his lips he lent against the door casually.

"Nessie go up to your room please" Mom asked, rubbing my back.

I had no clue at what Aunt Alice had called to say, but I had an inkling After all we were just talking about changing a werewolf into a vampire and she wasn't Jacob's biggest fan so spending(well not spending but you know)eternity with him was not Aunt Alice's favourite way of well spending eternity. I could hear Mom and Dad talking.

"So why was she calling?" Dad asked

"Like I said just checking in." Mom said

"Bella don't lie to me, just spare me it because you don't shield our daughter for no particular reason and she's listening but at the same time she's being very careful of what she thinks" he said. I could hear him move closer to Mom. Draught she wasn't shielding me anymore. She must trust me, unless she's distracted, what could be distracting her? Oh that's disgusting right when I'm upstairs. I am still only two. I could hear Dad's warm laugh fill the house.

"What?" Mom asked she sounded less stressed but I'm sure you could cut the tension with a knife in that room.

"Nothing, our child is less naive then we thought." He giggled

"I didn't need to know that"

"So what did she see?"

"Is she still listening?"

"She's your daughter Bella"

"Nessie could you call Jake please" She asked me

Oh great tactic, send me away to talk about me. They are so predictable

"Em.I don't really want to see Jake" I shouted down

"If you don't ,I will" Dad shouted


	4. And so the penny dropped

Jacob came to pick me up. After much protesting, I finally gave in.

"Hey Nessie" He said giving me a gentle hug.

"Hi Jake" I murmured when he let go of me

"What's wrong?" He asked crouching down to meet my eyes

"Hi Jake" Mom said

He smiled. Jake loves my Mom. Loves her, adores her, worships her and I have no idea why. He went over and hugged

"Ow, Bella" He said rubbing his arms

"Never thought you'd say that did you, Jake?" She laughed

"Where's the blood-"

"Jake, you do realise that I'm a bloodsucker as you put it?" She crossed her arms, she was not amused.

"You're Bella, though." He replied picking me up

She sighed. Sometimes Jacob's prejudiced against Dad. It annoyed me. He loves me and last time I checked I wasn't eating pasta for meals.

"He's on the phone. When well you have her back?" She asked

"About an hour?" He said vaguely

"Ok"

Then we went to his car, I would have given anything to have been able to have the option to fake a tummy ache. Aunt Alice had seen something bad or good who knows, well I certainly don't.

"So what do you want to do" he asked staring at me

"Um, whatever I don't really care." I replied, he knew there was something going on and the fact that I was phasing out and distant just added to his worries. He pulled over. I never really understood the rules of the road in Alaska because it was surrounded in snow and I don't even think the chief of police knew where the road edges were.

"What's going on?" he turned around and looked at me with his brown chasms of eyes.

"Nothing" I replied

He looked at me. He wasn't buying it.

"Nessie?" His voice suddenly went high pitched

"Aunt Alice called"

"oh, what did she want?"  
"I don't know"

"Do you think she saw something?"

"Yes" I could feel his hard gaze

"Well it couldn't have been me"

Then it all had made sense, that was the point, she _had_ seen him.

"No I'm sure it wasn't you, why don't we go to your house and fix some more cars." I smiled but beneath that smile I knew the truth. Whether Jacob had been vampire or not she had seen him. If it had been anything else she would have been on her way to Alaska, unless she was, unless they all were.


End file.
